


Returning to an Announcement

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: welcome-to-fangirl-hell asked:For the fluff prompt thing: You look beautiful/handsome in the moonlight :3 pretty please





	Returning to an Announcement

You are standing on a balcony in Asgard, waiting for your husband’s return. It’s nearly midnight, but you can never sleep when he was away. “Loki…” You sigh. You hear the door open and turn. “Loki!” You run to him and tackle him in a hug. “How was it?”

“I was successful, my dear.” He kisses you gently. “Go back and stand on the balcony for me.”

“Why?” You frown.

“Please, love?” You sigh, but obey him and stand on the balcony again. Loki can see you perfectly in the dark. The full moon bathing your form, setting his senses on fire.  **“You look beautiful in the moonlight.”** Loki moves to join you. “So, beautiful, my wife.”

“Loki,” you chuckle. “You’re obligated to say that now. I’m your wife.” Loki smirks and pulls you to him.

“But am I obligated to kiss you? Love you?” He kisses your neck. “Hold you close and never let go?” You giggle as he sweeps you off your feet. “Am I obligated to return to you every night and shower you with the love you truly deserve?”

“I suppose not.” You relent and kiss him gently as he lays you on the bed. “But I must tell you something.” Loki holds his breath.

“What? Has something happened? Has someone offended you?” You laugh and shake your head.

“No, darling, nothing like that.” You sit up and smile. “I fear I won’t be the same kind of beauty you see before you for long.”

“What are you talking about?” Loki squeezes your hand.

“My dear husband,” you hardly contain your excitement. “You’re going to be a father.” Loki takes a step back away from you. “Now don’t be like that.” You stand and chide him. “Everyone is nervous with their first kid, what you are feeling is natural.” Loki shakes his head.

“No.” He moves to the balcony away from you. “Tell me you’re lying.” You frown and feel hurt.

“No, I’m not and I’m very excited that we are going to be parents. How long have we been together now? Five hundred years?” You walk behind him and wrap your arms around him. “Loki, this is the greatest thing that could happen to us. This is something I’ve been looking forward to since our marriage. Do you not understand how excited I am that we will be starting our own family?” You sigh.

“I’m just scared.” Loki finally admits.

“I know.” You smile and turn him around. “Look at the most beautiful creature, as you call me, in this moonlight. Imagine a giant belly with a baby,  _your_  baby, kicking your hand as you feel him. Imagine me standing here, holding our baby in my arms as they won’t let me sleep for the fifth night in a row. Tell me that doesn’t warm your heart?” You cup his face. “Loki, what you are feeling is normal. But, please see the joy this little one will bring us.”

Loki sighs and rubs your stomach. “I do like those images.” He admits. You smile and pull him into a kiss. “But still…”

“Hush those fears, my darling husband.” You smile. “Hold your wife while she still lets you and sleep. You’ve had a long week away from me.”

“I have….” Loki lets you drag him to the bed. “I want nothing more than you in my arms.”

“Good, because it’s the only way I can sleep now.” You lay on your left side and face him. “I blame you for my lack of security when you aren’t here.”

Loki chuckles. “I’m sorry, dear wife.” He kisses your forehead. “Thank you for calming my nerves.”

“That is what I’m here for.” You whisper. “Now, husband, sleep. We will talk more tomorrow morning.” He smiles and plays with your hair until your heart beat calms him enough to dream of a bundle of joy in your arms to come home to.


End file.
